Summer Nights
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: After so much drama, will they find each other?
1. The Start Of Our Story

Summer Nights  
  
  
  
" Shut up Van!" I can't take it anymore! "For the three hundred million TIME!" I can't take it! I just can't take it!  
  
I'm going to hurt him in a minute.  
  
His head is mine!  
  
"Moonbay! Get off meeeeeeeeeeeee!" He squeals, how dare he ask me to get off! It's in the middle of the desert, its 900,000 degrees out side and he is moaning about WATER! "Okay, stop you too." Irvine came up behind me and wrenched my hands from Van's neck. "Irvine! Irvine, let me go, now!" I kicked from behind and tried to hit his shin, unfortunately, he is bigger than me, and much faster. So in an instant let go of me and I tumbled forward onto the sand.  
  
How does he always know how to get to me?  
  
It's so annoying.  
  
"Oh no," Irvine laughed at me and kept walking toward the town. Luckily, Fiona and Van were still there, or maybe them being there wasn't a good thing. " Moobay." Fiona tilted her head to one side "Why are you all red??"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"N-no reason!" I laughed nervously. Why was I red? What was I hiding from myself?  
  
Will I ever know? Or will I just keep it from myself? What happens if I never know? "Moonbay!" A voice whirled me back to the land on the living. "Moonbay!" The voice repeated. Was it his? Was that who was calling me?  
  
Him?  
  
"MOONBAY!" I whipped my head back to look a way down the road to where Van, Fiona, and Irvine. Fiona waved to me. I blinked again.  
  
Had I been that spaced out? I don't think so, I couldn't have..could I?  
  
"She's been acting weird ever sense yesterday." I could hear Fiona whisper to Van as I drew near. How could she talk about me behind my back?! She was like my sister. Oh, it doesn't matter; Irvine and I have had minutes of conversation on her and Van. So it doesn't matter all that much. But still, I was the gossip person in this group!  
  
Iv created a monster! She knows too much gossip for her own good! I thought as I walked next to Irvine. But, I knew Fiona was still looking at me, I knew my cheeks still burned.  
  
As we drew near the village where they needed to get fuel for the Zoids, I thought of what we did. We were so stupid! The Zoids had lost all their fuel, so much to Irvine's dismay, we had hid them in a cave off of a rock face and covered the entrance. It was stupid, anyone could find them, although Zeek was with us, so it didn't matter if anyone found our Zoids. But still.  
  
We walked toward the entrance to the small village and looked around. Van looked at Irvine and I then at Fiona.  
  
He couldn't be thinking what I think he is thinking. "Okay, you two go get the gear and Fiona and I will see about the food."  
  
He did.  
  
I rolled my eyes and gave a big sigh, great, stuck with Irvine the whole day. I shrugged, maybe it won't be so bad 


	2. Irvine

A/N- ( I didn't put one of these in the first chapter cuz I wanted to get the story going SORRY!.*looks around* ehhe, well ne-way, I LOVE Irvine/Moonbay so I HAD to write one.and yes.more chapters to come! )  
  
"OH NO!" My eyes widened at Irvine's voice. "I'm not paying that much for fuel!" Here we go.again. " All have you know, I didn't pay half that at a city! Let alone this little village!" Great, another one of his stories. I am going to end this.  
  
He is going to so owe me  
  
"Here, take it, I'll pay." I slammed some cash on the vender's cart, picked up the fuel and started to walk away. I think I just broke Irvine's voice box, he's not saying anything.  
  
That's a first.  
  
"Wait! What do you think your doing?!" Irvine took my arm and pulled me back. If it weren't for his kawaii looks and.  
  
Did I just say that Irvine was kawaii?  
  
Okay, so he is kawaii, and he has a nice walk, and he is holding my arm.wait.why hasn't he let go of my yet?  
  
"Your aren't paying." Irvine looked strait at me. "Oh yes I am, we can't stand here and wait for you to tell your stupid stories, I won't let it happen.and god darn it Irvine, let go of MY ARM!" Irvine just looked at me; it was the scariest thing in the world, him just looking at me. I felt myself going red and I started to pull away, but like I said he is much bigger and stronger then me. So I stood there looking another way, my cheeks red, waiting. By this time I think he got the clue.  
  
Finally, I mean god, if I blushed anymore I could get a tan.  
  
"Fine, pay, I don't care." Did he sound hurt? No, my stupid imagination. But he did sound like I had done something wrong. But why would he care? I scowled. "Okay, lets go back."  
  
We walked in silence, for about a second, not one of us saying a word. I knew now that he was hurt and I felt so bad. "Irvine, listen, I didn't mean to say any." He turned to look at me and a large explosion was herd. Someone was firing on the town, stupid us; we were standing almost next to the fuel vendor.  
  
He was slammed on top of me as we were flown off our feet and into a building. Black, all was black, I felt something hot and warm running down my face everything was still black. I could feet Irvine groan as he got up. I couldn't breath I couldn't get up. I thought I could hear a man yell, was it Irvine? Yes, that was him, Id know his voice anywhere. Did he even care? What if he did? Am I dead? Would Irvine be the last sound I hear before I die? Well, at least it was Irvine's voice.  
  
(-.-.good. bad? PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care about flames, go ahead, I won't read the flames ne-way!) 


	3. Who? What? Where?

A/N: OH! I want to thank all my reviewers! I love ya all! Your making my first fics here better then I could eva write em! Btw: sowy for the cliff. On the other chapter.I already have 5 chaps. Done but I want to put em up over a 3-4 day period! Thanks 2 all!  
  
"MOONBAY!?" Who was that?  
  
Wait.if I can here people, than, am I dead?  
  
"Wake up!" Irvine? "Come on Moonbay. " Van? Fiona? No.Irvine. Am I moving? Wait.I'm being carried by someone? I cracked one of my eyes open. "IRVINE?!"  
  
Oh no, I think I scared him. He almost dropped me! I glared. I think my face is red again.  
  
" Moonbay, you should have been more careful! You could have died!"  
  
WHAT?!  
  
"WHAT?! You're telling me off? We stayed at that vendor because you had to tell the man that it was to much money to pay, and then you fell on me." Oh, I think I hurt him again, his face fell and his arms grew limp, I had to hang on to his neck so I wouldn't fall.  
  
He knew.  
  
He knew that it was his fault. He must be hurting to.I could see blood on his shirt, he shouldn't be carrying me. Blood was running down my front from a slash in his chest. My eyes started to water.  
  
I have reached a decision.  
  
"Irvine, let me down, now, I'm not letting you carry me when you're hurt to." I looked into his eyes but he looked away.  
  
Why? I'm not that much trouble.am I? "No, I'm not letting you down.at.at least one of your legs are broken." I cut in "Where are Van and Fiona?" I looked around with fear that they didn't make it out alive. "Where do you think? They went to go get the Zoids." I again tried to get down but he wouldn't let me. "Irvine, please." " NO."  
  
I heard a whistle go through the air. "Another missile." Irvine darted behind a large rock.  
  
I blinked.  
  
A rock? Why was there a rock in the middle of town.Oh! We are almost out of town.he carried me all that way? Why?  
  
The missile hit a house not far from where we stood. "Irvine, why are they doing this?" " The Imperial army found our tracks." I gasped "No, they didn't find the Zoids, like I said, Van and Fiona, along with Zeek."  
  
A rush was in my ears, I heard Irvine scream. It made my blood run cold. I heard the sound that was like the earth opening, and it did. I tried to hang on to Irvine but we were torn away from each other.  
  
A/N: C ya in a bit! Hope I see you all again soon! 


	4. Stuck

A/N- Hi all! Next chapter isssss up!  
  
I groaned. I must have hit my head.again. The world was swimming before my eyes, I lay back down, and I need more sleep. It was only three p.m. when we were in town. I can sleep just a little. And my head hurt badly.I could sleep.  
  
Umm hmm. Goodnight.  
  
A little while later I think woke up. I looked around and the moon shown through a small crack in the tumbled rock of a ceiling. I stood up.  
  
Yes!  
  
My leg isn't broken! "Good thing to." I said out loud " Irvine should never become a doctor." I laughed. Wait. I looked around. Irvine.where is that guy? I started to walk around, calling out.  
  
Crunch.  
  
My eyes widened. What did I do now? I reached down and picked up the remains. "Irvine is gona kill me." I trailed off and clenched what was left of his electronic eye patch.  
  
"You should be more careful." I jumped, and spun around with my arms raised in defense. The person in the shadows laughed. "Always quick.Moonbay." My voice shook. "Ir.Irvine?" The man came out and I ran to him. "Thank god your okay! I found your eye patch.well.now its peace's of your eye patch " Irvine looked at me with both eyes. It was a good look for him. At least.in my opinion.  
  
"So.what do we do now? I mean there isn't rely a hole we can crawl out of, is there?" Irvine shook his head and told me that he had looked around while I was out of it. I blinked. "You mean, you saw me out there.like.almost dead?! And you didn't help me?" Irvine shook his head. "You weren't dead." I was shocked. "How did you know?" Irvine grinned. "I have my ways."  
  
I decided to drop the subject, I didn't want to know.  
  
But I started to panic. "What are we going to do about food? Warmth? WATER!?" Irvine looked worried also.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. He is NEVER worried!  
  
"Your NEVER worried!" Irvine snapped out of it "What makes you think I'm nervous?" I sighed. "This can't get worse." Irvine put a hand over my mouth. "Your gona jinks it!"  
  
But, guess what folks, I already did. That's right, my big mouth. -.-  
  
It started to rain. 


	5. Between A Rock, Water, and Irvine

"Great, what are we gona do now?" I looked at him but he just raised his eyebrows and looked at the sky. It was totally coming down on us, the rain was collecting in little pockets on the stone and mud was making puddles on the floor. "This could get ugly, fast." Irvine walked over to a rock that was at least 15 feet off the ground and surprisingly enough, shielded from the rain. I sat where I was, no way was he sharing. I'm just the little transporter; he is a protector.the food chain goes on.  
  
I sighed.  
  
I felt some one tug my arm.  
  
"Irvine?" I looked up and he smiled one of his cocky grins. "I'm gona let you share.only this once." I smiled and got up as I brushed myself off. He walked back to the rock and we both sat, huddled, against the cold stone. My stomach growled. I blushed. Irvine started to laugh but I kicked him and he shut up.well. he was chuckling.  
  
I looked down and gasped. "Irvine." I clutched at his arm. "L- look.the water!" It was already five feet deep. "Were gona DIE!" I started to wail. Irvine cocked an eyebrow. I stopped and looked at him. "WHAT?! CAN'T I BE JUST A LITTLE HYSTERICAL ONCE IN A WHILE, IRVINE?!" He just kept looking at me with both his eyes. I started to get chills. It was either because of him, or the fact that it was raining.  
  
I think it's both, but that's me.  
  
"Irvine?" I started to feel a little better with him there, well, at least I won't die alone.what a comforting thought. I mentally rolled my eyes at my own thought. "What are we going do for food?" I don't think that had crossed his little mind yet. "Uhh, I don't know." I sweatdroped. "You mean to tell me that we have no way to get to food, the water is rising, AND there is no way out?" He nodded.  
  
Well joy.  
  
I smiled. "Oh, baka, young fool, you don't know me well." I pulled out an energy bar. Lemon, my favorite flavor! I could see him dieing for a piece.well I could see him dieing for a piece and trying not to show it. "Hum, would you like some?" God I'm evil. I grinned. Irvine just looked at me, it must be disbelief. I gave him a chunk.  
  
He just looked at it.  
  
"What?" I was getting annoyed. "Its not poison." I laughed and bit off a piece of my half. "See?" He started to bite into his piece.  
  
Jeez.he doesn't talk at all. I never really noticed. God, its creepy.  
  
"So now, what do we do?" Irvine questioned me. I was surprised. I answered anyway. "Well, because the water is rising, I guess we wait?" I questioned myself, still not sure about what to do.  
  
That was the question.  
  
What to do. I huddled there, cold, shivering. Getting hungryyyyy! That bar seemed so far off now. I whimpered and buried my head in my hands. When are the guys coming to get us? Do they even know what's happened? I started to drift off into a sad, cruel, cold slumber.  
  
I was watching Irvine, with some one, who was cloaked in shadow. He was talking with the figure about something. Again and again he would smile and laugh, then he took the figure, leaned down and kissed the shorter person. As the figure walked into the light the dream around me slipped. I was cold, I snapped my eyes open.  
  
Who was the person Irvine was with? Who? Maybe Fiona? No. She is in love with Van. Then who could it be?  
  
I looked up at Irvine. I was surprised to catch his eye. He and I stared at each other for a while, and when I started to shiver he looked sad. I started to sneeze and noticed that the water was quickly rising up around us. I gasped and scooted back next to Irvine who was still watching me.  
  
This was an interesting trip.  
  
I leaned against his shoulder and felt a little better. I wondered who the girl was that Irvine kissed. For, I wasn't stupid enough to think Irvine is gay. "You cold?" Well, that was stupid Irvine. "Yes." I replied and sneezed again. "You're going to catch your death of cold." I sniffled and frowned. "One, don't use the word death in this situation, and two, why do you care?" "I don't.its just, I don't want you dead."  
  
Right. Anyway, this adventure was getting a little to rich for my blood. I wanted out, and now that the water was lapping at the stone, I was going crazy.  
  
"Irvine, what happens if we die?" I think saying this outright I startled him. He was quiet, and didn't blink. " Well." He said finally. "If you died I would feel very alone." I sniffed again, but this time, I didn't know if it was because of the cold or his touching words. " And you?" I looked up at him. I was going to have to tell him why? I guess its only fare.  
  
"Well." I started. "If you died, I would have no one to push me to do anything, I would have no friend I could talk to." I was stunned at my own answer. I love Irvine, I know that, but how deep did the love go? I drifted off into an untouched land.  
  
A/N- YA! Moonbay finally admitted her love for Irvine! What will happen next? Don't miss the next chapter! 


	6. Cold Times, Death Comes Again

A-N- NEW CHAPTER! SoRy FoR tHe WaIt!  
  
"Moonbay!" I blinked. "Moonbay, get up now!" I could feel someone shake my shoulders and I slumped forward. "Go away, im not ready to get up, tell Van to make his own breakfast for once." I felt someone slap me on my right cheek and my eyes were open wide. "Ah..ah.." My eyes were watering, I was wondering why?  
  
I'm a strong person; just a little slap would hurt me so? " Im sorry." My head turned slowly to face a panicked, wide-eyed, sorrowful-  
  
You get my point.  
  
-Irvine. I fell-or rather collapsed into him, totally whipped out. I was cold, we had no food, and so I had no strength. I started to feel my body's senses coming back. And I looked out from the position I had on Irvine's chest. I almost cried, the water was just starting to cover the top of our stone. We were sitting in about 2 feet of water; add that onto how much had already flowed in from the sky, it was about 20 feet in all. And it was cold, the one day we come into town, is when the desert has its 3 day rain.  
  
Irvine's lips were blue, I could only assume mine were the same way. I became suddenly a where of how cold I was, I hugged Irvine for warmth. "We will die. Irvine, I don't want to die," I cried but Irvine shook me. "If you cry, you're more able to freeze." I didn't believe him, but I stopped anyway.  
  
I tried to warm the moment. How ironic.  
  
I touched Irvine's lips. They were cold. I smiled as I always did to myself when I would find myself thinking of him. But he did not smile back. He blinked in a worried way. Did he think I was mad? Maybe I am. But its worse to die alone then it is to with the person you care about, right? If I die with Irvine I will be happy. I was with him whether he likes it or not.  
  
It's getting colder.  
  
"We better say our last words." Irvine looked into my eyes as he said this. I nodded. We knew, from sounds above us that people were working to get us out. But the rain was too much and they had a long way to go till they found us. What Irvine suggested was a good idea. I should tell him? This might not be the best time in the world.  
  
A rock fell. The workers made a mistake and knocked loose the wrong bolder. It fell close to us and made a wave that swept up and over our heads. It was so cold that my lungs froze up, and as Irvine and I were swept off the rock, I couldn't breath.  
  
I tried to hold on to him, anything, his arm or hand, but it was so cold that I pulled myself into a curl position to keep my body heat in.  
  
Help.  
  
Irvine? Help. It's to cold.  
  
I sank in the water, the light that had crept into the cave moved out of sight as my body hit the bottom. I couldn't move or breathe. My body wouldn't move. It was too cold. At least below zero. I drifted into darkness as what seemed like fog crossed my vision. Again I felt death coming to claim me. Again my thoughts turned to Irvine.  
  
I hope he's okay.  
  
A-N- Im sowwwwwy! I haven't updated in a LONG time.well.3 or 4 days. Well, I like being loyal to my fans.so I want to update a.s.a.p! Don't worry all you fans out there! Chapter 7 is in the making! 


	7. Lost

N/A- Hi ya, sry, I haven't had too much time too spare! Hopefully this will keep ya readen~!  
  
Please...I looked into a light that was far away. Please...is he okay? I wondered aloud. Did I wonder aloud? My mouth wasn't moving but my voice echoed as if I was in a great hall. I started to cry. I knew I was dead. I just knew it. But, aren't you supposed to meet people you love when you die?  
  
What if the person you love isn't dead? What if the person you love is being pulled out of freezing water along with your lifeless body? What if your body wasn't found? I scowled.  
  
Words came in and out my head. Swimming before my eyes. I want to be alive. I would give anything. Would you? The voice in my head came to me. It didn't seem like my own, but I answered anyway. Yes, I would. Anything? Yes. Your soul? Yes. What else? My peace of mind, my body, my life. Anything? Yes. Would you go back and stay with him? Yes. Does he love you as well?  
  
I stopped. Does he? The voice pressed on. Does he? If he does, I do as well. If not. I will love him still. So be it.  
  
Water whooshed around me. I couldn't breath. It felt as though a type of water. It was cold but hot at the same time. What is happening?  
  
My head cracked against a hard object. The pain was almost unbearable. Stars flashed before my eyes and a red tint soon filled them. I was relieved for a second to feel someone sitting me up, my back against a rock. Warm liquid touched my lips, and by instinct I opened them to drink the warm tea. I choked as soon as it started to coat my mouth. It was horrible. I tried to spit it out but some one tipped my head back and I was forced to drink it all.  
  
"Good. She's alive." I writhed on the ground. That horrible taste in my mouth. "Moonbay?" I shook my head and cracked it against the rock for the second time.  
  
Ouch. How many times am I gona do that?  
  
Someone muttered a few curse words and held my head. I wouldn't open my eyes; I didn't want to see anything. I didn't want to know what happened. But at the sound of his voice I snapped awake. I started to cry uncontrollably, wailing, hysterical crying. "Irvine, oh Irvine." I wailed some more. He looked stunned and held me. I was glad to be next to his body. He was warm; I was still cold because of the water.  
  
I don't even remember the trip back to camp, come to find out, it was just Van, Fiona, and a couple other town people helping them to get us out. All I remember about the trip to camp was Irvine having a few broken ribs, me being far better off physically, and sitting in his arms as the bumpy ride lulled me to sleep one again. I awoke for the second of third time this adventure  
  
I couldn't remember correctly.  
  
The stars were out and I decided to have a good walk around to clear my head. What I found though, was more trouble, my thoughts turned again to the dream I had as Irvine and I sat in the cave. I sighed; siting down I started to weep a little.  
  
Why? Was I scared that it wasn't me who he was kissing? Or was I crying because I. I couldn't think of another reason.  
  
"Moonbay?" I turned.  
  
N/A- aha! Don't miss the next chapter! Who is the person who voiced Moonbay's name? Come on ppl think good and hard! 


	8. Irvine?

A/N- here ya go! Arrant ya glad im back?  
  
  
  
"I.I." "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to know if you were all right." I looked over at my partner in crime coming up to me. I smiled. "The real question, Is: Mr. I never get hurt, are you all right?" The smug baka just grinned. "Ya, Iv been in worse." I scowled.  
  
Evil he is, twisting my innocent concern for him into his own amusement.  
  
Was I being to over critical?  
  
I smirked. "Well, I know I'm hurting." He just looked at me, his eye patch back in place, as I flopped on my back onto the hill. He just kept looking at me with a sort of expression that I took to mean if he was questioning my sanity, so I laughed. But I didn't want to be mean to the one person I love. "You know, I .I want to . I want to say thanks for everything you have done for me." I think he was expecting something a little harsher. I mean, he was the one who got me into this mess.  
  
But you can't stay mad at him. I can't anyway.  
  
He scooted next to me and looked down at my face. "Well, it was nothing to it, besides, I did all the work." I twitched  
  
HE WAS SUCH AN I-D-I-O-T! He can't even take a complement or praise!  
  
I sat up so I was inches away from his face. "You know, you have some nerve." I must have a funny expression on my face when im trying to be mad or serious, he laughed at me. With out knowing I really did it, I was about to lean in and gave him a kiss on the cheek for a seal of affection. Before I had reached him he pulled away.  
  
"Moonbay?" I was surprised and hurt at the same time, I guess it wasn't me who he was kissing in my dream. I got up and started to make my way down the hill, on the verge of tears.  
  
I heard him laugh so I turned back to smack him. But he was looking at me, his eyes shimmering in the pale light. He turned away and choked out barley audible words. " Don't go." I walked back to him. This felt strangely familiar. "What?" I went up to him as he turned to face me and I ran my hand along the side of his face. He closed his eyes and smiled. Grabbing my hand he looked deep into my eyes and leaned in close.  
  
"I was so afraid when you were almost killed. You have always been behind me all the way. When I was hurt, you cared. What I guess I was never able to put into words was, well,  
  
I love you Moonbay." With that he pulled me into a kiss.  
  
A few days back I knew I loved him. But I didn't know how deep it was. Now I do. I would never want this to end, ever. But all things must stop. But, this wasn't a kiss of friendship that Fiona and I give each other before we head out on different directions. It was more then a kiss of friendship,  
  
It was a passionate kiss of love.  
  
I put my arm around his neck and tried not to more for fear of ruining the moment. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body. Millions of thoughts were running through my mind. I imagined us traveling together along with the other happy couple. I smiled a little at the thought and leaned into him more. As we had to pull away, I blushed. The sun was just coming over the top of the mountains and the dew on the grass sparkled in first light.  
  
"I love you Irvine."  
  
~ Fin?  
  
A/N- Hi, ya It mite be over, unless you want me to do a 'day after' or 'in the next few days' please review and tell me what ya think! Thanks so much for reading. I enjoyed everyone who sent me reviews. I would also like to give a special thanks to the people who put me on their favorite authors and/or stores list! Im writing more and more stories, so keep a look out for me! P.S. - Forgetting to put a disclaimer at the start, here it is: I do not own Zoids, or the characters, I can only dream. 


	9. Telling The Others

(thanks for all the people who stuck with me when I couldn't figure out what the hell to write, thanks!) ~A/N- Well, the people have spoken! I think I will write a few more chapters to this story, maybe 11, and 12? Or maybe just 9. I am totally at a writer's block. So after I do this chapter, I have no other place to go with this. Anyone have an idea? Send me an e-mail or put it in your review!  
  
Wana totally thank bishoujo-angel for helping me get over my writers block, THANKS! Starten that rpg helped soooo much! Raja: *rolls eyes* I could have helped!! *fwaps the lil forest-light fairy over the head* but ya diddent! Don't mind her, she comes and goes when she wants. Raja: YA RIGHT! Only when you r-e-m-e-m-b-e-r! *clamps hand over her mouth* on to the..uh..*sweatdrop* story..  
  
Total sappiness. That's what the day was going to be. I could just tell, by the way Irvine was smiling like a drunken cow it would be. It was like he was ruling the world, or like he was getting all the gold at the end of the rainbow. Well, gold can't compare to me, so I guess its okay. I guess.  
  
"Can you please tell me what we are going to do when we get down to camp?" Irvine wasn't keen on the idea of Van knowing about anything. " We can't hide it all day long, and there going to know sooner or later." "How?" "I will tell Fiona, simple as that, she will tell Van, simple." "Great." Irvine sighed and glared his one eye at the camp that was just starting to come alive. I rolled my eyes. "Take this stupid thing off." I reached behind his head and untied his eye patch, sticking it into my pocket. He blinked, shutting his eyes because of the light.  
  
That's totally better now. I wish he would where it like that all the time. Not where it. I smiled and chucked it down the hill and it landed next to my bags at camp. Iv got a good arm! I could play ball.  
  
"You didn't have to toss it down the hill." Irvine trailed off, still squinting. I leaned on him. "It gives it more of a dramatic effect." "Ya.sick drama and romance." I hit him in the arm.  
  
How dare he! I scowled. "I'm not sick on romance." He scoffed. Running down the hill, he called back to me. "Your so sick on romance and ya need it to live!" My eyes got wide and I ran after him, yelling at I went, my unmistakably loud voice waking up Van and Fiona.  
  
"What's all the noise?!" Van jumped up and yawned as he sat up in his sleeping bag. Dumb boy. I slapped him in the back of the head, and proceeded to make breakfast. "Nothing you need to know about, just that Irvine and I are in love. Now Fiona, come help me please."  
  
I tried not to laugh as Van stared me down.  
  
"Naw." Van formed a wide grin, and Irvine a sweatdrop. He repeated this line a couple of times and shook his head. "The famous protector, who is even now hardly a speck compared to my fame, and a bad singer." We all knew he was joking, but even Irvine only takes a joke so far. WHAM. Van now had a nice, neat dent in his head. Fiona even laughed as he sprawled out backwards. Irvine raised an eyebrow and gave a satisfied grin. "That'll teach ya. What's for breakfast?" He asked casually, as if he had done nothing more then water a bush.  
  
~A/n- well, it was short, but im TRYING to make them longer, but as you all see, it takes me longer to do, that means few and far between updates. So, would you like me to do large major updates lets say, 2 times a month, maybe one, or lots of small chapters every 1 or 2 weeks? And, just for your information, this mite become a LONG, LONG story, one where destine comes into play, so I mite have to do large chapters. Does any1 know how many chapters u can have on ff.net? I'v only seen 37 at the most. Well, please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Promise

A/n- A revised ending.

* * *

"So, how long till the next town?" I sat with Irvine in his Zoid, watching the sunset.

"I duno, maybe a day or two?"

I smiled as I looked at Van and Fiona; they were sitting by camp, laughing at something. I cuddled next to Irvine, who ignored me as usual. He thinks its he's just too cool for that stuff, yeah, I know better.

I yawned as the cold of night swept over I looked over at the moon.

"Promise me something." Irvine whispered in a hushed, kill-me-softly voice. I smiled to myself.

"What?"

"Whatever happens let it stay like this."

"Like what?" I asked, sure I was being coy but a little confused at what he meant.

"We'll always say like this."

I smiled, smirked really. What a stupid thing to say. I thought. But then, I felt a lump in m throat.

"I can't predict the future, I can't-"

"Yes you can." Irvine turned his head around to me and looked right in my eyes, something lay in them, something bright. "You can do anything. I know it."

He leaned in and caught my lips before I could utter out a response.

Well, whatever will happen, it'll been fine. As long as I've got Irvine I'll be fine.

I felt his lips move to my cheek, kissing away my tears.

* * *

A/N- For years I have been unhappy with the ending to this story and I've felt awful for just sticking a lame chapter for its conclusion. Now I'm satisfied. 


End file.
